My Undiscovered Love
by TippierCoffee
Summary: Kuki could feel her tears falling endlessly down her cheeks as the line went flat. Alternative ending to AGAIN.
1. Hospital III

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

This is an alternative ending to the story "Again"

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Hospital III<span>

Wednesday April 4th 2007 16.05 pm

"Well hello again Kuki" the information lady (Tanya Underwood) greeted as Kuki entered "Oh, hi Tanya" Kuki smiled "Can I go see Wally or is he being checked on right now?" "Hmm..." Tanya clicked a little around in the computer "No, his check-up should be done by now" she turned her attention from the screen to Kuki with a smile "I guess you can just skip ahead to go see him then, but remember to be quiet, it is the trauma department after all" "I know" Kuki smiled "Thank you as always Tanya" "You're welcome Kuki" and with that Kuki skipped up the stairs and down the white halls to get to the trauma department and find Wally's room; 134...

Many times while she had been walking down these halls where only pure white existed she had been wondering why she even bothered speaking to Wally when he was in coma and therefore couldn't reply her, even she didn't know the answer to that question, she felt so hopeless some times, like she was clinging on to a dream. She had to face facts, whether she liked it or not, Wally had already been here for a month without moving a muscle, the doctors had exchanged his tube with a mask a week after he had gotten in because his nose had healed pretty quickly, but he didn't move... Not even his eyes moved below his closed eyelids so maybe he wasn't even dreaming right now, maybe he was just seeing black until someone decided what to do next; and what about Kayla? How long would she let him be here and just lay there with no sign of ever waking up? Would she let him stay here for another week? Or another month? Or another year? Just how long could Kayla cope with her oldest son being in a coma? Every day Kuki would feel so weary, fearful and helpless; for she could do nothing but to just sit at the side line and cheer for him... All the decisions was for his parents to make... She could do nothing... Nothing but keep pulling a smile for him even if she wanted to cry and tell about how much fun she had today when in reality it was so empty without him there, she would love to be able to laugh and laugh and tell him that everything was okay, but the truth was that she missed him terribly and she was getting so tired of people whispering behind her back how sorry they felt for her because of her best friend being here. She just wanted them to shut up and stick to their own business, it was irritating for people to always pity her and try to comfort her, even people she didn't know and who only knew her because roomers about this had traveled so fast. She knocked the door to room 134 before entering it she new it was weird, but she did it anyways in case if he had woken up and was changing or something, yes she was pathetic she didn't understand why she was clinging so desperately onto the hope of him ever opening his eyes, but she was and she really wanted to be there when he did open them 'cause he was going to... Wasn't he?

No one replied so Kuki took it that no one was inside and therefore opened the door and entered with a silent "Excuse me", she couldn't explain why all of her good manners suddenly came out like this here in this room, she really couldn't, but she was right about no one being in here; no one but Wally plugged into a machine covered with sensors and a drip on each hand, Kuki sighed heavily seeing him just lay there breathing heavily with the help from a machine, even he was helpless here. She pulled 'her chair' to the bed and got seated with the backpack at the foot of the chair "Hi Wally" she said a little too dull but still with a smile on her lips, she cleared her throat trying to make herself sound a little happier "Ano... I know I'm a little late today, but I was out looking for a get-well-soon-card and well... I couldn't find any so I made one myself and..." she fiddled a little in her backpack. "Here it was she mumbled as she fished up a heart shaped red card "Since I couldn't find a card I thought I'd make one myself and well... My favorite shape is heart and your favorite color is orange, but I couldn't find any orange cardboard anywhere so I made it red instead... I hope that's okay", she looked at a little at the small dresser with three drawers in it, on top of it was a couple of get-well-soon gifts for Wally, the football team had sent Max to give a picture of the team where he had written 'Get out soon Beetles! We miss you on the team' and then everyone from the team had signed their names underneath. They had also decided to invest in a purple glitter-covered teddy bear with neon yellow paws, not because they thought he'd like it, all of them had agreed that it was pretty ugly. The teddy bear was no bigger than a rainbow monkey and around it's neck was a note in a pink string which said: 'We know this is not your style, but we thought it'd make you laugh'. His parents had put a family picture by his bed as a reminder how much they loved him and Joey had made him a drawing of himself and Wally waving and smiling next to each other and on the back of the paper he had written in big blue crayon letters 'Miss you Wally; from Joey'. Kuki looked at her own card which had been written with a glitter-pen in silver she just hoped he liked it, "Ano..." her voice was cracking over "I'm gonna put my card here right next to the gift you got from the football team" tears started strolling down her cheeks as she put her card down on the dresser, she wiped them away with fury -Don't cry- "Next time I'll bring the picture we got taken months back, I want you to see me smiling even if I'm not here when you wake up".

Wally just _had_ to wake up; he just _had_ to... Without him Kuki felt like she was incomplete, like a piece of who made her, her was missing... That piece couldn't move at all right now.

* * *

><p><em>Kuki knocked on the door to the Beetles' house in despair Kayla opened it and looked at Kuki, her eyes looked red and her gaze looked lifeless "Oh, hi Kuki dear" she said dull without forming her usual smile, of course it worried Kuki a little but she had other things to think about "Kayla! Someone made a terrible mistake! I heard that they're gonna unplug Wally on May 4th! We have to stop them Kayla!" "Kuki..." Kayla looked at her sadly "No one made a mistake... Wilbert and I can't keep fooling ourselves... We have to face fact and you do too... Wally is not going to wake up and it hurts so much to see him laying there without being able to reach him... It's better for him if we let him move on..." What? What was she saying? "Kayla?..." Kuki's voice dropped and she felt her heart sink to her stomach "Did you... Did you sign?..." had Kayla signed a paper telling them to unplug Wally? Kayla nodded "Why?" Kuki could feel the tears prickle at her eyes "I just told you Kuki... We have no more hope and it hurts to see him like that... We can't keep fooling ourselves..." no way!. Kuki backed away, turned around and ran for the hospital with tears in her eyes, this was not fair! She couldn't just do that! Why would she do that?<em>

_Eight am... Eight am on Friday May 4 2007... At that day, at that time... Wally would be unplugged and there was nothing Kuki could do about it. All of his get-well-soon gifts were still there meaning that even if his mother had made this decision she still had a tiny bit of hope in her somewhere "Wally" Kuki pulled 'her chair' over to the bed and leaned down clutching onto Wally's blanket near his chest tears flying out of her eyes "Wally please don't leave me, please don't leave me!"_

* * *

><p>Friday May 4th 2007 7.30 am<p>

Kuki had stayed here the entire week not wanting to go to school, she had slept over with special permission from the staff and hoped with all of her heart and prayed with all of her mind for Wally to wake up, but nothing had happened and nothing was going to happen. She had not been able to sleep the entire night and she could feel it in her stinging eyes and in her heavy head and on her heavy body "Please Wally" she said tiredly, almost lifelessly, looking at the boy with dropping eyes then at the clock "Please don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>8 am<p>

Nothing... Still nothing... So tired... Don't fail me... Kuki was staring intensely at Wally knowing that he could open his eyes any minute now _"We can't keep fooling ourselves..."_ Kuki shook her head as if to shake the echo of Kayla's voice out of her head, no! Wally had promised her that he wasn't going anywhere so he was going to wake up, he _was_! She could feel it, any moment now! The door opened and a nurse came inside of the room "Miss Sanban" she greeted politely trying to lighten the tension, Kuki looked up at her quickly without really realizing who she was and then went back to staring at Wally, the nurse scribbled a few things on a piece of paper and then looked at the boy, his blond hair had more or less grown to his shoulders, stubs covered most of his chin as well as his jaw line, one could clearly tell he had been doing nothing but just laying here for about two months. "Well Mr. Beetles" the nurse said as if he could hear her "I am really sorry but I have my orders" Kuki looked up only just realizing that the nurse was a nurse, she opened her mouth to scream something to her but nothing could come out. The nurse went over to the socket outlet which was in charge of the mask working, put her key in a special lock they had installed so people couldn't just turn it off and on as they pleased, and shot down the system helping Wally breathe. She went out again to get the doctors in charge of pulling out all the drips and sensors and as the door closed Kuki could feel her tears falling endlessly down her cheeks as the line went flat.

No way!... This just couldn't be happening... Wally...

* * *

><p><strong>End of first chapter<strong>

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement are highly appreciated :3**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


	2. Funeral

Written by: TippierCoffee

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, Mr. Tom Warburton does

This is an alternative ending to the story "Again"

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>Funeral<span>

Saturday May 12th 2007

_**Keep changing your mind, like clouds in the sky.**_

Clouds were pulling up making the weather look even more gray than it already seemed. He was gone forever, he was never coming back. She looked up to the ever changing clouds which seemed to be darkening more and more by the moment.

It was probably going to rain soon, but to her, and probably everyone else who were standing here, it didn't matter much. She had already seen the stone they had picked for him and her parents had been there and went through with it or her sake trying to comfort her and also because they _had_ after all bonded with his parents.

_**The rivers form your eyes can't change my mind.**_

No matter how many tears she cried and no matter for how long she could not make him come back, no matter how much she hurt and how much she prayed for this to be a dream she knew that God, or whoever lived in the sky, would not hear her and change his mind, no matter how much her heart ached it could not bring Wally back. Wally had died, she had been to his funeral today and he was now getting buried, never to come back to her.

_**I know it all, takes time, like a river running dry when the sun's too bright.**_

She would never get used to him not being there it was so hard, she still prayed and prayed for this to be a dream it was not fair! Wally was only seventeen what had he ever done to deserve this?

_**Keep dodging lights, like a thief in the night.**_

Well... He _had_ been hanging with criminal types who tried to stay in the shadows and avoid the eyes of the police and anybody else just because they had stolen something. Sure it was not very mature and it had been stupid and yes it had made her sad to know that Wally had once lived such a life, but see knew he regretted it and that he was sad, had his trip to the jail not been punishment enough? Was this really karma's way of getting back at him for being a part of such a wrong thing? But Wally _had_ regretted it, he really had! He had even visited their graves on their year day of passing to apologize and give flowers to show his sincere apologies; Kuki knew he really meant it and so sis Wally so why wouldn't God, or whoever lived up there, know it? He would! There was nothing fair in this; and it hurt... It really hurt. Wally had been her best friend pretty much since they met on Saturday September 2nd 2006... They hadn't even gotten to know each other for a year yet, she had been so happy around him, she had always been able to count on him, he had always been there for her and now... Now he was gone because of her, because she couldn't fight for herself.

_**So long, this is goodbye, may we meet again in another life. Like strangers, passing by, may we see clearly in a different life.**_

Goodbye forever was a hard goodbye, it was the kind of goodbye Kuki had not hoped to make in at least twenty years, but here she was making that goodbye to her best friend, the guy she had fallen in love with without really knowing how or when, without having a chance to ever tell him. She felt empty and alone, even if she was standing here surrounded by his family and friends and her ow family she felt alone.

* * *

><p>Tuesday May 15th 2007<p>

she stood alone on the grave yard looking emptily at his tombstone, tears prickled down her cheeks as she clutched the Lilly in her hands almost crushing its white petals, she sat down on her knees and read the text through a vision blurred by tears

_Wallabee 'Wally' Beetles; March 4th 1990 – May 4th 2007; Beloved brother, friend and son, we will miss you._

She put the Lilly in front of his tombstone and fell to the ground in a fit of tears bawling silently to herself "Wa-ally" she didn't care whether or not people looked on her and she didn't care what they thought of her she missed him and she could never see him ever again no matter how much she wished for it "I love you" she whispered silently to the ground as if Wally could hear her via the tombstone, but he couldn't. He couldn't hear her and he couldn't reply to her; not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>End of second chapter<strong>

**The text written **_**like this**_** is from a song called "So long goodbye" by "10 years" feel free to check it out :P**

**Criticism and/or advices on improvement are highly appreciated :3**

**~*~TippierCoffee~*~**


End file.
